Rumpus Cat
The Great Rumpus Cat is a featured character in Cats. He appears only in "The Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles," a short play put on by the Jellicles to entertain Old Deuteronomy. In universe, The Great Rumpus Cat is not a "real character", but a character from a story, similar to Growltiger and Griddlebone. Whether he was real, legendary or fictional is unclear. The Japanese production uses the name "Rumpus Cat" for an ensemble cat. Personality As the Rumpus Cat only appears in the context of Pekes and Pollicles, his only interactions are with Munkustrap, the narrator. He is very enthusiastic but somewhat a fool; he misses his cues, misunderstands commands, and only just avoids kicking Munkustrap. However, the Pekes and Pollicles are suitably intimidated by his presence. Role "The Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles" is a play put on by the Jellicle Cats to impress and entertain Old Deuteronomy. As the story is most likely fictional, that means the Great Rumpus Cat likely is too, just an urban legend. Rumpus Cat is played by one of the tall ensemble toms, depending on production, often Alonzo, Plato or George. Broadway 2016 The 2016 Broadway revival changed the context of "The Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles", rather than being performed to entertain Old Deuteronomy prior to the "Jellicle Ball", the number is used as Gus's reminiscence in place of "Growltiger's Last Stand". Gus performs a very different take on Rumpus Cat in a long, flowing cloak. These changes were incorporated into the subsequent International Tour and 6th US tour. Appearance The Great Rumpus Cat is portrayed as a kind of superhero to the Jellicles; as such, his appearance is stylised, with a glowing red eye-mask as eyes, a thin tail and a sleek black coat. On his chest is a Superman-style "R" logo. In the original London production in 1981, Alonzo did not wear a separate costume for Rumpus, only the logo was detachable over a black costume. However as the show developed Alonzo soon established his own black and white costume, with the Rumpus Cat being a quick change suit pulled over the performer's regular costume. Design Rumpus Bway 1.jpg|John Napier's Rumpus Cat design Gallery Rumpus Vienna83 32.jpg|Vienna 1983 Rumpus Cat l9011 26.jpg|London 1990 Rumpus Cat Blackpool 2015 14.jpg|Blackpool 2015 Ensemble Character An ensemble character named "Rumpus Cat" appears exclusively in the Japanese production. The production varies considerably from the normal replica productions, and rather than having Alonzo, the production has two male ensemble, Gilbert and Rumpus Cat. Since the 1998 overhaul, the Rumpus Cat's design is recognisably related to the black and white Alonzo. Gilbert's look is similarly related to the black and gold Alonzo design. The ensemble Rumpus is primarily a dancing role. With the reintroduction of "Pekes and the Pollicles" in the Japanese production in 2018, he also doubles as the song character, during which he dons a "superhero" costume complete with a cape and "R" chest logo. Rumpus Cat Japan 2019.jpg|Ensemble Rumpus Rumpus Cat Shiki Tokyo 2018.png|Song Rumpus Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Song Cats Category:Fictional in-universe